Its too late or not?
by OrangeOrenjiChan
Summary: Im not good at making summaries, so please just read it. :3


Sket Dance fanfic.  
Bossun x Himeko.  
"It's too late.. Or not?"

"What? Are you kidding?! Is it true?!" Bossun startled.  
"Ohoho, Im serious here! Besides Im your mom. Yes, both of you. Rumi and you are transferring to America. We're migrating!" said Akane; Bossun's adoptive mom.  
"Onii-san cannot accept it! Onii-san doesnt want to part with his Love, Himeko-neechan. Haha. Am I right, huh?" said Rumi; Bossun's adoptive sister.  
"Hmm, yea. Kinda.." said Bossun.  
"Well, Im gonna give you until tomorrow then we're gonna leave the next day. Take your day tomorrow and go tell Himeko you like her, okay?" said Akane.  
"Yes. Thank you, Mom." said Bossun.  
. . .The next day,  
"Today is my last day. How am I supposed to tell those two that Im leaving? Telling Switch is a fast job. Well, Himeko-" he sighed.  
"Haha, you have a good sense of humor, Kiri! Hahahaha!" it was Himeko who was laughing. "Yea, yea." said Kiri as ruffled Himeko's hair.  
"Oi! Stop messing with my hair, Idiot!" shouted Himeko.  
"Its just that, your hair is glowing shiny under the sun. It makes you beautiful." said Kiri.  
"Oi, stop messing with me!" Himeko, looked away as she blush.  
"What the heck?" Bossun thought.  
"Hey, Himeko. Im gonna tell you something." said Kiri.  
"Oi, is this a confession? Hell, no! Himeko is mine! All mine! Heart, body and soul! Dammit!" Bossun murmured.  
"I like you." said Kiri.  
"Huh? Huh?" Himeko startled.  
"I said, I like you. And I aint lying. It's all true." said Kiri as he holds Himeko's hands.  
"Oi! Oi!" shouted Himeko as she grabbed back her hands.  
"And this is the proof!" said Kiri as he quickly move to kiss Himeko. Their lips touched. Bossun, upon seeing the scene.. Immediately runs away from the scene and cover his face with his hands. He was crying. The scene is playing all over and over again inside his head. Even the words, I like you. He can't take it, his love being with another man. He thinks he's just a useless guy. He can't convey his feelings, He was weak.  
"Oi, Fujisaki." Tsubaki called. Bossun, just ran and hugged his little brother.  
"Oi, Oi! Stop it! Get off me, Idiot!" Tsubaki shouted. Bossun, burst out to tears with matching sniffing.  
"Oi, you crying? Get off me, will ya? And let's talk about this, okay?" said Tsubaki as he lead Bossun to a bench.  
"Hey, Tsubaki.." Bossun sniffed.  
"Oh? And by the way, why are you crying? You crying cause your an Idiot?" said Tsubaki sarcastically.  
"Nope. Im not crying because Im an idiot. Im crying because Im hurt." said Bossun.  
"Eh? Will you tell me the whole story?" said Tsubaki.  
"Im just gonna make it short. I was supposed to confess to Himeko. But, I saw Kiri and her kissing.. And too, Im transferring.. This is my last day.. Please Tsubaki, don't tell them.." said Bossun as he cried again.  
"They are? What do you mean? Your transferring? Eh, why? Is Himeko supposed to be my sister-in-law?" Tsubaki asked.  
"Haha, I guess.. Back in the past.. Yes, mom told me.. We're migrating.. Oi, Tsubaki. Can I get a permission to sneak into the school later at night? Im just gonna put my presents there. Im not going to show my face today at the clubroom. Im gonna ditch class, Im going home. Later, I'll come back to put those presents." said Bossun, in a serious tone.  
"You get my permission, Onii-san.." said Tsubaki.  
"Oi, cut it out. Haha. Just because Im transferring you can call me Onii-san? Well, whatever. Im gonna give one to you too. Well, little bro.. Im going home now.. Bye..." and it was Bossun's sad farewell..  
. . . The next day, The day where Yuusuke's are leaving Japan,  
"Oi, Oi! Switch! Is Bossun sick? I didnt saw him yesterday nor today!" said Himeko, as Switch and her walked at the hallway to their clubroom.  
"Waaaaah! This is an awful gift from Bossun! Im gonna treasure it! Awful!" shouted Yabasawa, who was crying while holding pompoms; a present from Bossun.  
"Huh? Eh?" said Himeko confusingly.  
"Huhuhu! This is the best bat ever! Thank you, Bossun! I'll treasure it!" shouted Captian, who was crying too.  
"Oi, Switch. Did you noticed that the atmosphere is so weird?" said Himeko.  
"Yes, it is. Presents from Bossun, huh? What is happening here?" Switch spoke through is laptop.  
"Haa...ha... I got this voodoo doll, a present from Bossun! Im gonna curse you now, Switch!" said Yuki, as she slowly dissappered.  
"?" they looked more confused.  
"Look at this Shinai! It's from Bossun! The designs are very well detailed! I feel like crying!" shouted Shinzo as he talked to Saaya.  
"Me too! Bossun got me this." Saaya said, holding a bouquet of origami flowers. And she's crying too.  
"I bet, there's something going on here!" shouted Himeko as she immediately walks towards the clubroom's door.  
"Oi, wait Himeko. How about we go see his little brother first? And ask about whats going on?" Switch suggested.  
"That's Switch! Okay, off to the Student's council room!" shouted Himeko as she marched.  
"Oi, studeeeent council! O-oi? H-huh?" Himeko was surprised, even the student council recieved a present from Bossun.  
"Bossun gave me shurikens." said Kiri. "With a note, take care of Himeko for me." he added.  
"He gave us, a kawaii plushies!" said Mimorin, Daisy and Usagi.  
"Soooo cutee~~~!" shouted Daisy.  
"Mine's DVD of our parents.. With a note saying, take care of mom and dad for me." Tsubaki, cried.  
"Oi, why are you crying President?" Kiri asked.  
"I promised Fujisaki not to tell this to anyone. But, I guess I need to tell you guys specially the Sket Dan. Fujisaki's transferring to America.." said Tsubaki, wiping his tears. This made them jaw-drop, eyes popped. Specially Himeko, who was stunned. Unable to say a word. With her tears ready to fall.  
"But, why he didnt told me about this?" said Himeko, controlling her tears.  
"Because.. Just take this. And read that." said Tsubaki as he sits to his chair again. Himeko, after recieving it, immediately read the note.  
To: Himeko I guess when you recieved this, Im on my way to America. And please be careful, take care okay? Best wishes to you and Kiri. Goodbye.  
Fr: Bossun Himeko burst out to tears. She ran, she ran to the train station. Hoping that she will see Bossun once again. Luckily, she saw Bossun. But inside the train.  
"Bossun! Boooossuuuuun!" Himeko shouted as she chases the train.  
"Bossuuuuuuuunn!" again, Himeko shouted. Luckily, Bossun looked at the window and saw her. Bossun just waved his hand and smiled.  
"Bossun!" shouted Himeko. But Bossun just turned back and looked away. After turning back, Himeko stopped chasing the train and sat on a bench. Her pocket was vibrating.  
To: Himeko Oi, Hime-neechan! Im sorry if my nii-san looked back, okay? It's because, he's crying. Did you know that, my onii-san loves you so much! He's hurt when he saw you and Kiri kissing. And yesterday, he's near confessing to you! Well, byee!  
Fr: Rumi Himeko, again. Burst out to tears. She cried like an infant from birth.  
"Bossun, you didnt know what happened after that scene right?" Himeko thought as a flashback begins to roll.  
(Flashback: As the kiss broke, Himeko slapped Kiri at the face. "What the heck is your problem? What the hell?!" shouted Himeko. "Now, do you believe that I like you?" said Kiri. "Shut the fuck up. I'll gonna put an end to this! Geez! You know, what? Your not actually my type! I dont like you!" said Himeko. "So, if Im not the one.. Who is he then?" Kiri asked. "He-he's, Bossun.." said Himeko shyly. Kiri snapped out of realization. He knows how much the two spent each day with each other. So, it's normal if they grow feelings for each other. "..At least we still could be friends?" said Kiri. "Okay, but Friends only." said Himeko. And they shake hands.)  
"Bossun.. He's gone.. Bossun.. No Bossun anymore..." said Himeko as she sniffed. She now opened the box. A little ring box. As she open she the box, an origami poped up. A Bossun origami kneeling with a ring holding it. And finally a bubble, with a note on it. The note says: Himeko, I love you. Please be mine. Himeko, cried again. She thought that she was too stupid. She regreted that she didnt confessed to Bossun. Suddenly, Switch appeared and cheered her.  
"Look what I got from Bossun! Another cynical stick! And Hoosuke got sausages!" Switch spoke.  
"Switch.. Bossun's not coming back anymore.." said Himeko as she cried.  
Switch didnt reply, he remembered the time when Bossun saved him. He owes him much. And he cried too.  
"Oh, look! Our emotionless Switch is crying!" said Himeko. Trying to cheer the atmosphere up. Every time, Rumi and Himeko exchanges email. Himeko and Bossun doesnt have any communication because Bossun refused to have a phone.  
To: Himeko Onii-san's a harem king here! Such a hearthrob! Cant believe it! = 3= Fr: Rumi.  
To: Himeko Pffssh! Onii-san's sick! We have to bring him to the hospital or he'll die! X.X Fr: Rumi.  
To: Himeko Aaaw. Onii-san's depressed! He misses you so much!  
Fr: Rumi.  
Each email made Himeko happy, angry, pissed, worried, sad. She misses Bossun too. But she thought that even they meet again, it's too late for them. There's no way they could be together. Even in a dream.  
One morning, after Himeko woke up, her phone rang.  
"Hello? This is Himeko." she answered.  
"This is Tsubaki! Are you free today, huh? Would you mind to go celebrate? Im engage, you know.." said Tsubaki.  
"Oi, Tsubaki! Oh, really? Yes, I'll go!" said Himeko as she quickly stand up.  
"Unyuu will be picking you up later so get ready, okay?" said Tsubaki then hanged up.  
"Haha, Tsubaki's getting married eh?" thought Himeko, then suddenly an image of Bossun appeared inside her head. "Stupid brain! Why would I think about him?"  
And so on.. at Tsubaki's house,  
"Tsubaki-kun! I bought Himeko with me! Here she is!" Mimorin shouted.  
"Oi, welcome to my engagement party! Hehe, would you like some alcohol?" said the drunk Tsubaki.  
"Thanks, I'll get myself later. So, who are you getting married with?" said Himeko.  
"With her!" shouted Tsubaki, as he points out. It was Daisy.  
"DOS!" shouted Daisy as she poked Tsubaki's eyes.  
"Ouch! I was just joking! Im getting married with Saaya." said Tsubaki as he rubbed his eyes.  
"They look good as a couple, right? Seriously, Tsubaki! Daisy's mine!" said Agata who suddenly appeared.  
"So, you guys? Aaaw.." said Himeko, getting sad.. Getting a bit jealous.  
"Yep! Look, Switch ended up with Momoka, Shinzo ended up with Yuki, Michiru ended up with Unyuu, Kiri ended up with Usagi. Well, how about Himeko, huh? Still single?" said Agata as he hugged Daisy.  
"No, Im not! Im with someone! Im not single!" shouted Himeko.  
"So, youre with someone, huh? So it means, Its too late for us?"  
As Himeko heard this, she turned her head. Her eyes popped, jaw dropped. It was Bossun. A completely matured Bossun. He's not the old Bossun anymore. He just got more handsome and cute.  
"Sorry, Tsubaki. Im late. My flight is kinda delayed." said Bossun as he approach Tsubaki.  
"Haha, its okay! Long time no see! Well, I should get going. I need to entertain some guests." said Tsubaki, as he exit the scene.  
"Daisy, why dont we join Michiru and Mimorin?" said Agata as he stretch his arm and Daisy hold into it. And too, they exit the scene. Leaving Bossun and Himeko at the scene.  
"Oi, Himeko! Why so quite, huh? Its been a long time! Hows life, huh? You 'kay? And who is this someone?" said Bossun.  
"Pfft. I was lying back there! So, shuddap!" said Himeko grumpily.  
"Tsss.." he twitched.

Because of this awkward situation, Bossun picks up and carry Himeko. Himeko was fighting with her strength to get lose from Bossun's.  
"Geez! He's gotten stronger!" thought Himeko as she struggles. Bossun, is just keeping shut and quickly bought Himeko in a room. He locked the door.  
"What the hell?!" said Himeko, hyperventilating, panicking.  
"I wanna know, who is this someone you love. Im quite curious." said Bossun seductively as he move towards Himeko. Himeko tried to push him away, but Bossun's too strong.  
"Dammit! Bossun, stop it!" she shouted; blushing.  
"I dont wanna," said Bossun as he leaned forwards, their lips almost touching.  
"Bossun!" shouted Himeko as she looked down, she's in red.  
"Himeko's getting embarrassed, huh? And she's a girly girl now.." Bossun teased as he holds Himeko's chin.  
"Pffft!" Himeko's pissed off and looked away.  
"You know, what? I just wanted to tell you something.. Himeko, I missed you. I still love you.." said Bossun. Himeko's heart throbs rapidly. She was stunned, surprised. Maybe it's not too late for them.  
"B-Bos-" before Himeko could say a word, Bossun kissed her. Himeko kissed him back. They're brushing each other's lips. And later, they broke the kiss because they need to breathe. Bossun stares at Himeko.  
"I could say that you love me too. But, what happened to you and Kiri? What happened to Kiriko?" Bossun asked as he move away from Himeko.  
"Kiriko? What the heck? Were just friends from the beggining, you know! And why are you moving away from me?!" Himeko replied; shouting.  
"Lets go outside now." said Bossun as he opened the door and quickly walks away from the room.  
"Bossun-!" "Maybe, it's too late for us.." Himeko cried.  
"Oi, Himeko! Why are you crying? Let's go outside!" said Saaya as she approached the crying Himeko.  
"I don't-" Himeko cant complete another sentence because Koma's there and quickly pulls Himeko.  
"Whoaa! I can walk!" shouted Himeko; startling.  
"Now, let's go? Btw, Koma-chan's with Dante right now. And they're secretly married each other. That was so unfair, right?" said Saaya. Himeko nods.  
"Move quickly, Hime-chan!" said Koma and they ran towards the door. As Himeko twist the knob and open the door; she was surprised! There's Bossun; holding a ringbox. Bossun kneeled infront of her saying, "Himeko, I hope it's not too late. Himeko after all these years, I still love you. Himeko, Onizuka Hime.. Will you marry me?!" Himeko was stunned. She felt like she was paralyzed. Suddenly, Yuki, Shinzo, Tsubaki, Daisy, Mimorin, Michiru, Agata, Usagi, and Captain appeared at Bossun's back holding some cards saying, "Marry Bossun!" "Say yes!" with the background music, Switch the drummer. Dante the guitarist. And Momoka, the vocalist. Himeko cried. And she laughed..  
"Of course, Fujisaki! Yes, I will marry you!" said Himeko as she stretch her hand and Bossun slipped the ring. Bossun quickly stands up and hugs Himeko.  
"Oi, while missing you and thinking of you; you just go become a harem king there? Pfft. Im jealous." Himeko whispered.  
"Don't you know; I become ill because of my sadness.. Because I missed you so much." said Bossun.  
"Shuddap, it doesnt matter now. What matters is us." said Himeko, as she smiled.  
"I love you, Onizuka OniHime Hime. Thank you for saying yes." said Bossun.  
"I love you too, Fujisaki Bossun Yuusuke. Why? Did you expect me to say NO? Geez, such a child." said Himeko.

FIN-

Hope you guys like it! Its my first though. :3


End file.
